Love And Respect
by Mooey2
Summary: Alanna decides to talk to Daine about relationships, followed by some Daine/Numair fluff. Oneshot.


~A somewhat serious conversation between Daine and Alanna, and more than a bit of Daine/Numair fluff. Set a little while (probably not more than a month) after Realm of the Gods. Don't love the title, but I wanted to post it anyway. I own nothing, not even the bat. Read, review, and enjoy!

Daine sat on the battlements of the castle, looking out at the view of the city of Corus below. It was cool that night, and she was cold even in her long-sleeved underdress of pale blue velvet and silver sheer overdress.

A solitary bat swooped by, and veered closely, coming in for a smooth landing as Daine held out a finger. The bat, a tiny pipistrelle, grabbed on with small claws, and chittered at her for a few moments before winging into the night again.

As the bat left, she returned to a sitting position, and subtly shape-changed her ears for a brief moment to better catch the sound of footfalls approaching, then reverted back to human ears as the figure drew nearer.

Sir Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, King's Champion and Lioness of Tortall, walked softly up to her in a cloud of perfume and a whispering violet silk dress, eyes flickering slightly in the torchlight, wincing slightly at the cold.

"I wondered where you disappeared to." Alanna said simply, and merely stood beside Daine for a few moments, rubbing her arms.

"It felt…. Odd. The way all the folk were staring at us? The gossips have been saying it for years, and most of them at least half believed it, but now that it's become known?" Daine turned to face the other woman. "It shouldn't bother me, but it does a bit."

Alanna smiled crookedly. "I've known Numair for a long time, long enough to know that he can be fairly foolish at times, and that he hasn't always made the right choices with regards to how he treats relationships, which is something that a lot of people are aware of. A great deal of that it is just talk and misinterpretations, but not all of it."

"And he is older than you, by a great deal, and the fact that he was your teacher raises questions. It's easy for them to assume a lot of things which may or may not be there. It's easy for them to forget that most commoners are married by your age, or that you aren't just his student any more, but his colleague and friend."

Alanna put her hand on Daine's arm.

"Having said that, he's a good man, one of the best I've ever known, even if he doesn't always show it to the world. And despite all he has been through, he's still a bit younger inside than most of us. And he's a bit daft, and more fragile than you might think. He's been hurt before, bad. I also think more than anyone, he needs someone that can steady him, and someone who understand him, someone who sees beyond the black robe and the carefree aura of power he tries so hard to project around court."

"And then there's you, who has been through so much in your life, more than most go through in their entire lives, in truth, certainly more than the empty-headed court beauties he's been with before. You've a head on your shoulders, and you're at least as crazy as he is, which always helps." She smiled again, wryly.

"You're his equal in many ways, Daine, which is something most of them don't see, but it's there. I think you two are very good for each other, in an unorthodox way. You certainly love each other. But, despite what the poets and romantics will tell you, that isn't _necessarily_ enough. You can love someone, but that is always enough to overcome what doesn't fit between two people.

Respect usually is, though. It's not as pretty, but relationships usually fail unless there is a good grounding of mutual respect. And they have to respect all of you, not just part.

I've had relationships that haven't worked out because of that. Jon? I think he respected me in a lot of ways as a comrade-in-arms, and as a mage, but not as much as an individual and as a woman.

I don't really blame him for it. It's what good rulers do, try to see the use in people, not the people as individuals. It makes him a good king, but he doesn't always give the same respect that he has grown up receiving.

Liam? He couldn't respect my magic, and I think that was the thing that drove us apart. I still loved him, but if a man isn't comfortable with all sides of you?

And George. He knows who I am and how I react to things, for better or worse, and he sees me, all of me, and respects all of it, and I love him for it."

Numair knows you, and respects you, _and_ loves you. And that's good enough for me and any with half a mind to know that you two will be very happy together."

Alanna winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a speech. I know I always hate it when people start doing that to me. I mean what I said, though, and I'm sorry I haven't said as much before. We all weren't too sure how to react at first, and I think most of us are just kicking ourselves for not noticing things earlier."

Daine smiled. "It's fine. And Alanna? Thank you."

Suddenly, Alanna grabbed Daine in a fiercely impulsive hug, then flushed crimson and rose to walk off.

"Don't stay out too long."

Daine stood there for a brief moment longer, then turned around to head back inside.

A few minutes later, Numair was sitting in the corner of the Midwinter party near the dance area, nursing his glass of cider and feeling mildly morose, while half-heartedly chatting with a nobleman whose name he honestly couldn't recall.

It was a stunning party, with noblemen and women, mages, and dignitaries chatting animatedly, dancing to the soft and delightful music, and sampling the drinks and delicacies circling the room carried immaculate squires. At the far end, Queen Thayet the Peerless and King Jonathan IV sat in their throne, both looking as disgustingly radiant as ever.

Numair swept his gaze around the room, just in time to catch a glimpse of Alanna slip back into the room, and walk over to where Buri was sitting, not far from him.

Alanna bent down to talk to Buri, and Numair overheard her whisper "I talked to her," and saw Buri nod approvingly before he turned back to his conversation.

Halfway through a sentence, however, he felt a light touch on his back, and he turned around to see Daine standing there, looking beautiful and apologetic.

He smiled warmly, pausing only long enough to put down his drink and mutter a "excuse me" to the nobleman before he rose and took Daine by the hand.

"I'm sorry I left. I was feeling a bit…."

Numair quickly shushed her, pulling in slightly closer. "Don't apologize magelet. I understand." He said, trying to gauge her reaction, while out of the corner of his eye he saw Buri walk over to where the ministrels were playing their instrument.

To his relief, Daine looked up into his eyes, and nuzzled into his arms, whispering "I love you," as the music changed to a romantic slow melody.

Numair looked up only long enough to catch a wink from Buri before he focused completely and utterly on the moment. He was with the woman he loved, and nothing anyone did or said on the subject could stop that simple fact from making him deliriously happy.

"That's my girl." He murmured softly, sweeping her onto the dance floor.


End file.
